


How Lucky

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: Kravitz muses on how lucky he is to have fallen in love with Taako while holding him in bed one night. Taako wakes up and affectionately teases him for being a sap. Written for Taakitz week!





	How Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a much longer (and much more explicit) Taakitz piece, but for now have some fluff! Because I love these fellas! And happy Taakitz week, celebrating their good good love!

It was late at night, and Kravitz was lost in thought about how he'd found himself in such an interesting situation. Sharing a bed with Taako was incredible in ways Kravitz had never anticipated. He thought for sure that part of his existence was over the moment he died, that something as tender as romance was no longer permitted to him. The warmth of a living body beside his, the gentle breathing, the soft movements. It all transfixed him, and on nights when he didn't feel the need to make his body sleep, he delighted in simply being in Taako's presence.

If someone had asked Kravitz while he was alive what he thought about falling in love, he would've said he didn't have the time. He'd have spun excuses about his studies taking up too much time, about his ambitions being far more important. He might've placated whoever asked by telling them there'd be plenty of time for that later, after he'd gotten his career as a conductor going and was able to settle down. 

And he would've believed it himself, too. He'd hardly so much as kissed anybody in college! The barest press of lips between drunken colleagues seeking connection a few times, yes, but never more. It was always quick, always impulsive. Nothing ever came of any of it, and that was just fine by him. A way to blow off some steam, alcohol an excuse for the boldness, harmless fun. There would be time for more later. 

Always later, always some unspecified "someday" that future-Kravitz could worry about.

Of course things couldn't go as planned. Of course life would find a way to surprise him. Nobody expects to fall ill, especially not fatally so. Nobody expects to be going about their studies one day, then collapsed coughing up blood in a hospital room the next.

Nobody expects to have to write home to tell their family that they won't be seeing them again.

There were a lot of things he hadn't expected, if he had to be honest. Dying had hurt so much less than he'd anticipated, for instance. And meeting the Raven Queen had been infinitely more intimidating. In fact, the only thing more terrifying than standing before her had been the moment she asked if he was interested in joining her coterie, saying only that her good friend, the Lady Istus, insisted there was a place for him in the distant future.

What choice did he have, if fate herself had already decided?

Besides, being a reaper wasn't a bad deal, he figured. Unexpected, yes, but at that point what wasn't? He made some friends, had his own place, got special powers… And more than anything, now he had all the time in the world! Time enough to for the things his life had denied to him, like studying whatever he wanted, traveling the world over, and--

Well, maybe a relationship with a fellow reaper would violate some HR policies, so it was best to keep that off the table. It was sad. He finally had the time he'd insisted he wouldn't have to devote to a relationship, and it was still something off limits. It wasn't so much that Kravitz considered himself a romantic as it was simply an experience he longed for and resented having taken away from him by something so mundane as death.

If he'd been awkward at flirting in real life, he only felt like he'd gotten worse as a reaper. At that rate, he figured he wouldn't have a date in the next million years, if he was lucky.

And then Taako happened.

He chuckled, smiling at Taako's sleeping form. 

He did always have a knack for getting lucky.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, handsome?" Taako asked, voice slurred through sleep as he blinked up at Kravitz.

Kravitz smiled. "You," he said simply, enjoying the brief glimmer of amusement that flashed in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Natch, I'm fucking awesome," Taako mumbled with a yawn. He threw an arm over Kravitz' stomach and pulled him closer, not flinching away from the coldness of his flesh. "Maybe instead of thinking about me you cuddle me instead? Taako needs a piece of this."

"Of course, dear." Kravitz pressed a kiss to Taako's curls and sighed, paying special attention to the way the elf's body relaxed against him. He knew that for all the performing Taako did of making sure he always appeared confident, invulnerable, immaculate, there was a sensitive man beneath it. Pretty far beneath it, but still somewhere in there, visible only in these moments when he allowed it to be.

For Kravitz.

Taako nuzzled his cheek against Kravitz' chest. "What time is it?"

A good question. Had Kravitz dozed at all? He didn't think he had, but there was no way it'd been so long as to be verging on morning. He glanced over to the window; the barest glimmers of dawn were only just beginning.

"Early. Go back to sleep, love," he urged, giving Taako an affectionate squeeze. "I'll make sure to wake you before you sleep in too much."

That earned him a blown raspberry. "Why not get some rest yourself, Bones? A little beauty sleep never hurt anybody."

"Taako, I'm offended that you would imply I'm not already beautiful," he teased, tone dripping with mock-hurt.

Taako snorted a laugh. "Oh, shut up, you're hot as hell and you know it. Most fellas would kill for those cheekbones. And c'mon, my man, those dreads?" He let out a low whistle. "A work of art."

"You're not so bad yourself," Kravitz started, recognizing where this was going.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Maybe I will," Kravitz said, smirking. He kissed Taako's forehead. No reason not to make this more fun with some gentle teasing. "And maybe I won't. I think you're aware enough of your beauty without me waxing poetic about it."

"And maybe I want you to."

"Oh? The magnificent Taako would stoop so low as to fish for compliments?" Kravitz was positively grinning now, unable to keep his delight from his face. This was the kind of game they often indulged in, poking fun at one another with the full understanding that there was only love and trust behind it. A playful back and forth full of affection. Another unexpected facet of being in a relationship that Kravitz found surprising yet wonderful.

"You haven't seen my lowest," Taako warned, letting his chin rest on Kravitz' shoulder while their faces sat a mere inch apart. "Ch'boy's feeling clingy. Bad dreams and whatever. But I know what'll lift my spirits."

"Yeah? What's that?" No harm in playing along. For now.

Taako lifted his head, the sparkle in his eye going from mischievous to full-on wicked as he swiftly moved. Before Kravitz could ask what was going on, Taako was tickling him, straddled above his hips to hold him down as he launched his devious assault.

Between laughs, Kravitz decided to wrest control of the situation away from his boyfriend, flipping them so he was the one on top. "A-ha! I win!" he declared, pinning Taako's wrists on either side of his head as he swooped in for a victory kiss. "Are your spirits lifted?"

"Oh, they're lifted, all right." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kravitz beamed. "Gross."

"You love me, though."

"I do," he admitted, leaning down to kiss Taako more tenderly. "I never in a million years would have thought this was something I could have." Another kiss, longer this time. Kravitz felt like he was too awkward for words, always saying the wrong thing and sounding completely silly. He preferred to show Taako how he felt, with the soft sigh of their lips pressing together, the sweet caress of his thumb where it rested against Taako's wrist. "I can't believe I get to love you every day."

The subtle shift in atmosphere between them was something Kravitz had become practiced in detecting. The tension melted out of Taako's hands, previously clenched, as his face softened. He looked up at Kravitz through his mess of curls, the full vulnerability of his love written in the gleam of his eyes. "Yeah. Same," he admitted, barely above a whisper. "I never thought… Between life on the road, and then the mission, I figured…"

When he didn't continue, Kravitz moved a hand to stroke his cheek encouragingly. "Yeah?"

"I never thought someone would want me. Actually want me, like, as in all of me. You're something special, you know that, right?" He leaned into the touch, turning just enough to kiss Kravitz' palm.

"You're pretty special yourself," Kravitz said, finally getting off of Taako to lay back down. He pulled him into an embrace with a contented sigh. "Let's sleep a little. We've got nothing going on today. There's time."

As Taako drifted off in his arms, Kravitz was amazed at how true that was, and how lucky that made him. For once, there truly was time. And they were going to fill all of it with as much love as possible. Amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a short piece for some of the other prompts depending on how my schedule looks this week, so let me know what you thought of this one!


End file.
